The use of cardboard boxes as gift boxes is well known. There are several general classes of cardboard boxes manufactured today that are used as gift boxes.
For instance, many cardboard boxes are pre-constructed by box manufacturers and are directly delivered to customers. These boxes are available for use immediately upon receipt by the customer. That is, the customer does not need to modify the cardboard box in any way. However, pre-constructed cardboard boxes require large amounts of space in order to be shipped, and are easily damaged during transit. As a result, the cost associated with shipping pre-constructed cardboard boxes is high. Similarly, pre-constructed boxes require costly storages space when they arrive at a store, further increasing the costs associated with pre-constructed cardboard boxes. Accordingly, pre-constructed cardboard boxes are economically inefficient.
In an attempt to alleviate the aforementioned problems, foldable cardboard boxes were developed. These boxes, designed as single flat sheets, improve the storage and transportation inefficiencies by reducing the overall volume of each cardboard box. In other words, a greater number of single flat sheets occupy the same space as a pre-constructed cardboard box. However, foldable cardboard boxes must be manually constructed by folding and/or tucking various parts of the single sheet together. The time and labor costs associated with manually constructing these cardboard boxes is high. Costly adhesive may be required to ensure that the single sheet foldable box maintains an appropriate shape. Accordingly, single sheet foldable cardboard boxes are economically inefficient. Further, the constant folding of a single foldable cardboard box along the proper line weakens the structural integrity of the resulting cardboard box. As a result, foldable boxes are generally not as sturdy as pre-constructed cardboard boxes.
Foldable cardboard boxes can also be constructed from a plurality of cardboard sheets. This type of collapsible box is comprised of a plurality of separate cardboard sheets for each wall of the box (e.g., top, bottom, and sides). Typically, the cardboard sheets are attached to each other via a decorative layer such as felt. This type of foldable box is much sturdier than a single sheet foldable box because it is comprised of separate cardboard sheets. However, the current box configurations provide rough surfaces and cluttered folding lines.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a foldable cardboard box which is constructed of a plurality of cardboard sheets, which is relatively inexpensive, and which has aesthetically clean lines of folding. This provides clean interior surface associated with more volume that prevents items placed inside from snagging and ruining the box. The present invention is such an article.